Canada Dry
by Koori Youkai Tenshi
Summary: [One Shot] “Warning…Contents under pressure. Cap may blow off causing eye or other serious injury….point away from face and people. Especially while opening…” [Slight AU]


_A Pokèmon Short_

_Summary He looked at the Canada Dry bottle, "Warning…" Slight AU_

_Rated PG_

_Pairings None_

_Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon. Duh…_

_Note I use the original Japanese names of the characters and for those of you who don't know, Canada Dry is carbonated water._

* * *

Satoshi (Ash) lay on his back in the middle of his living room, bored beyond bored. He watched the little yellow rodent pokemon slept on his belly, making it hard for him to move. Who knew Pikachu was so heavy? "Hey, Pikachu? Ya mind getting' off me?" he asked, poking the creature, "Piiiiika…" it moaned, shifting its weight on Satoshi to get more comfortable. "umf, Pikachu, seriously, you're heavy! And I wanna get something to drink!" Satoshi said 

The pokemon, grudgingly got up and glared at his master with those beady black eyes, "PiKAAaachu! (I was having a good dream!)" the rodent proclaimed, seemingly angry. Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Get off."

Pikachu humphed and jumped off Satoshi. "Thank you."

"pika, pika. (you're welcome)" Pikachu stated, still being grumpy for having to get up from his nap. The pokemon jumped on to the beige couch and drifted back to sleep.

-

Satoshi rummaged through the refrigerator finding nothing but carbonated water and Fuze drinks. "MOOOOOOM!" Satoshi hollered, "WE'RE OUTTA SODA!"

No one answered back, "MOOOOOOOM!"

He noticed a little sheet of pink paper on the counter.

i _Satoshi-chan, Went to the market to buy groceries, Kaa-chan_ /i

"Great! Now what am I supposed to drink!" Satoshi sighed, and looked back into the empty depths of the refrigerator.

Then, he came across the carbonated water and stared curiously at it. Looking at the Canada Dry bottle he read aloud, "Warning…Contents under pressure. Cap may blow off causing eye or other serious injury….point away from face and people. Especially while opening…" He looked at it for a moment, digesting the information.

"...Cool."

--

Satoshi knocked on his long time friend and rival's door, Okido Shigeru (Gary). "OI! SHIGERU!" He called, placing one hand to cup his mouth, while the other incased the "Dangerous" water. "What do you want, Saa-_chan_ " The brown haired boy asked, glaring at the black, disshelved hair. "Don't call me Saa-chan." Satoshi said darkly. "Anyway, check it out!" Satoshi grinned, holding up the box of the remaining Canada Dry. "Gomen, Saa-chan, but I don't like carbonated water." Shigeru said, staring at the contents. "Not to drink, stupid!" Satoshi scowled.

"Then what for?" Shigeru asked, staring at Satoshi, with a semi- alarmed look.

"Read the warning label!" Satoshi said with a smug grin, handing one of the bottles to the brown haired boy.

Shigeru read the warning label, his eyes grew wide with excitement.

_(Great just what the world needs, psycho 10 year olds)_

-

"So who do we bomb first?" Shigeru asked his partner in crime. Satoshi went silent for a moment. "oh, man, please tell me you have someone in mind!" Shigeru groaned.

"I DO! Have someone in mind! I was thinking, that brat, Kasumi (Misty)!" Satoshi said, frowning. Thinking of that girl made his skin crawl. She was so mean, and beat up on him, and his friends, all the time!

"Why Kasumi?" Shigeru asked. Well. She was mean to everyone except Shigeru, but that was only because the girl had a major crush on him. "Because she thinks she's better then everyone else, 'cause her 'rents are gym leaders!" Satoshi said scrunching his nose, The girl wasn't even pretty!

Shigeru shrugged, "Whatever." Then he glanced at Satoshi, "Why don't we just peg everyone in Pallet?"

Satoshi grinned. "Much better plan!"

"Well, duh! I'm Okido Shigeru, and you're Saa-chan, Lord of all Blunderful Ideas!"

Satoshi scowled at the nickname, "…I am not" his hand moved toward one of the Canada Drys.

He shook the bottle and aimed it for Shigeru's forehead.

**WHACK**

"Ita!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Satoshi laughed at the small, bottle capped shaped bruise that was forming on Shigeru's forehead

-

**WHACK**

**WHACK**

**WHACK **

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Satoshi's laughter rang throughout the town as he pegged unsuspecting towns people in the forehead with bottle caps. He had also gotten Kasumi 3 times. Which was very pleasing.

'Oh no, I'm almost out of Canada Dry!' Satoshi thought in a panic, 'I thought I had more then that!'

The hairs on the back of Satoshi's neck began to prick up, "SAAAAAA-CHAAAANN" the evil crowd of angry pallet town folks called. "AHHHHH!" Satoshi screamed, as he saw that Kasumi was leading the mob, and in every single one of there hands was a Canada Dry bottle.

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE HIM IN OUR SIGHTS!" Kasumi called, "SHAKE, AIM, ANNNNNND…..FIRE!"

The loud popping noise of carbonated drinks echoed through out the town.

**WHACK, WHACK, WHACK **

"Itai!"

* * *

_Woooow. This was dumb._

_Shakes Canada Dry bottle and gets whacked in the head_

_Japanese word(s)_

_Ita(i)- Ouch_


End file.
